


Happiness

by berrystraw099



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Daddy mew, Fluff, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Romance, babying gulf, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrystraw099/pseuds/berrystraw099
Summary: This is inspired by the song "Happiness" by Rex Orange County. This is also just a random flex for MewGulf being the sweetest couple I've ever seen. Real or not, I just like how they genuinely love each other. <3
Kudos: 21





	Happiness

"Happiness" - A MewGulf one shot

_But will you still love me when nobody wants me around? When I turned eighty-one and forget things, will you still be proud?_

\------------

Mew and Gulf are in their last interview today. After this, they will finally get a 2-day rest before going to work again. They've been working non-stop promoting the second season of their series. They are tired and exhausted but they always support one another and comfort sometimes. They only get 2 hours interval for every interview and lives they did today and this interview will be the last one. Mew looks at Gulf on his side and asks him if he is tired.

"I'm okay, Phi. You? okay?" Gulf asks Mew while looking at his face. Mew smiles at him and nods. Gulf tries to fix Mew's hair. They still have 10 minutes before the interview starts. 

"Why so formal na? No one's listening to us." Mew asks and Gulfs looks at him and smiles, looking at Mew now, if he can only call him love right at this momenty, he will do it. But they want to stay lowkey for this interview. Fans are getting wild and sometimes, both of them are getting shocked by the reactions and tweets from the fans around the world that they thought that they are being filmed 24/7 because fans are good at guessing and sometimes, even their hunches are making both him and Mew nervous. 

"I need to be. There are a lot of cameras here." Gulf shyly replies to Mew and looks away. He is shy when Mew tries to talks sweetly at him even in public places. 

"I'll ask Mom if you can stay at my condo tonight." Mew said and fix Gulf's hair that is covering his eyes. 

"Why?" 

"Nothing. Spend your whole day with me tomorrow?" Mew said Gulf smiles at him and nods. 

"Okay Phi." Gulf sweetly answer and Mew nods. They heard the host coming and they prepare themselves. Both are excited to finish the interview so they can rest and go home but they make it a point to do their best in every interview. 

The interview went well and the host is very friendly and asks questions that they enjoyed answering. But interviews will not be without a bomb question. 

"So, are you guys together now or we will just wait for an announcement soonest?" The host asks both of them and Gulf shyly smiles at the camera and waits for Mew to answer. They talk about this already that if there will be questions about their relationship, Mew will always the first one to answer and Gulf will just agree although there are times when Gulf will throw questions at him and Mew will try to revise his answer again or ask Gulf in return. 

This time, both of them just smiles shyly at the camera and Mew speaks his answer. 

"Phi-Nong that love each other." 

"Yes." 

The host looks at them and smiles. He tries to asks more question for them to elaborate more about the status of their relationship whic the two of them gladly answer.

"Gulf, will always be that one person who I always look for when there's good or bad news. The one that will never get tired listening to my rants and probably the one that can make me feel loved and safe at the same time." Mew said seriously and then he looks at Gulf and smiles. 

"Oh they're so in love." The host commented and both of them are blushing already. "It's your turn now Gulf." 

Gulf smiles and says, "P'Mew will always be one of my happiness." 

After saying that, everyone in the set went wild and Mew looks at Gulf and without using his microphone, he says "You too" to Gulf. The crowd did not notice this but Mew just wanted to at least mention it to Gulf only. The interview ended and everyone is very happy about it. 

\------------------

"Ma, can I get a permission to bring Gulf to my condo tonight? I'll drive him home by tomorrow." Mew politely asks Gulf's mom as they exit the studio and met her at the exit door. 

"Mew just don't forget that we'll have a little celebration tomorrow in the afternoon. Please come on time and please, don't sleep too late. You both are tired today." Gulf's mom pats Mew in shoulder after answering him and Mew nods his head and show his respect to Gulf's mom before holding Gulf's hand as they follow their managers to the waiting area. They need to get change. 

After changing, fans are waiting outside so Mew and Gulf exit while waving their hands. They enter the same car that Mew's manager opens for them. Once inside, Mew immediately hugs Gulf and sighs. 

"Love.. tired?" Gulf holds P'Mew arms around him and taps it softly. 

"Yeah and I miss hugging you." Mew said while his eyes close and tighten the hug even more. 

"But you're holding me almost the whole interview." 

"It's different." Mew says which Gulf replied with a giggle. 

"Okay. Can you sit properly so I can hug you too?" Gulf asks him and Mew change his position so Gulf can enter his arms and cuddles him. 

Gulf smiles and hugs Mew happily. He yawns and scratch his eyes before connecting his hands with Mew's. 

"You can sleep first, love. I can just wake you up if we're in the condo already." Mew said as he kisses Gulf's forehead. 

"Hearing the beating of your heart calms me down. I love you." Gulf said after receiving a kiss from Mew. 

"I love you too. Take a nap now." Mew said as he hugs him tighter. Mew's manager enters the car and asks Mew if she will drop them off at the house or condo. 

"At the condo, Phi. Please drive safely na." Mew answers and his manager nods her head and proceeds to drive. 

\--------------

"Baby, wake up. We're here na." Mew softly touch Gulf's cheek to wake him up. Gulf pouted and stretch his arms. Mew let him stretch before kissing his forehead. 

Gulf smiles and then pouts as if asking a kiss from Mew. Mew looks at him lovingly and kiss his lips immediately. 

"You're a spoiled kiddo." Mew said as he help Gulf fix his dress before opening the door and guides Gulf as they went out of the car. 

"You love me and that's enough reason to be spoiled." Gulf replies as they both thank Mew's manager and went inside the condo immediately. 

As they enter the elevator, Mew is looking at Gulf as the man beside him is closing his eyes and leaning on the side as they wait for the elevator to went up where Mew's condo at. After few more levels, the elevator opens and Mew immediately holds Gulf hand and they went inside the door of the condo. 

"Love, I'm so tired." Gulf said as they enter the condo. Mew smiles. He knew that when they are alone, he can always hear Gulf ranting how tired he is and Mew will start babying him. Gulf went to the sofa immediately and lay down while Mew follows and sit beside him. 

"Love, come up here, hug me first." Mew said but Gulf shakes his head and pout. 

"Love please.." Mew begs him again and Gulf sits up and went to hug Mew. 

"Let's stay like this." 

"Hmm" Gulf said while his eyes close. Suddenly he can feel Mew getting something from his pocket and he immediately opens his eyes and look at Mew. 

"What are you-" Gulf stops immediately as Mew show him a small box on his hand. 

"Love.." Gulf said as Mew looks at him while smiling. He opens the box and Gulf saw a very simple ring. The one that he likes when Mew asked him before what kind of ring he wants and the man in front of him really knows what he meant when he describes the ring and he bet that it is customize as well. 

Mew chuckles and wait for Gulf's reaction. He looks at the man in front of him and immediately, there's this flashbacks inside of him that made him feel a little emotional right now. He remembers how they both figure out what they really felt for each other or how Gulf distance himself to Mew just because he cannot figure out what he really felt for Mew and how heartbreaking it was to hear the man of his life decided to just forget whatever they felt for each other because they thought that it was only because of the series and that it was too overwhelming for them. Added to that was the fans during that time, the pressure that they are carrying to make them happy. 

But Mew will never forget that moment when he realized that he really loves the man in front of him. It was when they have this event together where in Gulf was asked what he felt when Mew was with him the first time and what he felt now that they are close to each other. He cannot forget how Guld immediately glows up and answered the question when a smiling face. That's when he realized that Gulf is really what he wants in his life. He saw that future immediately, Gulf will be with him. 

Now this moment, looking at the love of his life getting teary eyes because of what he is showing, he told himself that he made the right decision to be with the man, no matter how long and heartbreaking it is to be with him. All the hardships are paid off as long as he is seeing Gulf happy. That's only the point of being with him, to make him happy. 

"Love, as I look back, I can never imagine that I will meet someone like you. I have failed relationships before and thought that maybe it's not really for me to have that kind of love but how wrong I was when I met you. I know you know what I am going to say and ask to you now but always remember that this man in front of you, is willing to do everything to make you happy and not only you but also those people who love you. I can only promise that for now because I know that I am willing to do that even if you say no to me right now. You're happiness is what matters the most." Mew is saying all these while looking at Gulf who is crying right now. Gulf immediately hugs Mew and cries his heart out.

"I love you so much, Mew." Gulf said as he hugs him tighter and cries. 

"I love you too, Gulf." Mew replied. Gulf let go of the hug and looks at Mew. 

"Even if we grow old or turn eighty one and forget things, know that I will always love you the same. You have been always my home, Mew. You will always be. Yes, I will marry you and make you the happiest man. I love you." 

The tears are flowing from both man as Mew held Gulf's hand and insert the ring on his finger. Mew looks at Gulf and holds his face. He looks at him with so much love and can't believe that he is finally marrying him and spending his lifetime with him. He moves closer and Gulf closes his eyes and as close his eyes too and the kiss happened. Gulf held him and encircle his hans around Mew's shoulder. They wanted to feel this, cherish this moment as both of their hearts will soon be one and all they can feel is so much love for each other. The kiss deepens and Mew holds Gulf tighter. They are both gasping when they end the kiss but Gulf as soon as he sees Mew's face cries again. Mew can't help but chuckles. 

"Love, I know you're happy but please stop crying na ha?" Mew said as he wipes the tears on Gulf's face. 

"I can't help it. I'm finally spending the rest of my life with you and I..." Gulf can't finish it as he hugs Mew and cries. 

"Shh.. I know baby. I know." Mew said as he chuckles. 

"Stop laughing at me." Gulf said and Mew, without seeing the face of his baby, knew that he is pouting. 

"I'm not laughing. May I see your face?" Gulf immediately let go of the hug and looks at Mew again while pouting. Mew chuckles as he saw his face and can't help but peck his lips. 

"I love you Gulf. I love you so much." Mew said, Gulf changes mood again and smiling at him again. 

"I love you too, Mew." 

\----------------------------------------------------  


5 Years After.

  
"I know how tired you are baby and I am away from you. I will just finish this and come home immediately. Please don't cry na ha?" Mew said as he starts to baby his Gulf at home. He was far away from home and Gulf is left alone on their house. He wanted Mew to go back immediately since he is feeling lonely and though he tried to hide it from the man. after 2 days of being away, he gives up. He cries calling Mew which made the man worried and plans to go back again as he waits for Gulf's explanation why he is crying. He is ready to give this up for the man. 

"Baby, I'm so alone and P'Grace is not here with me because that girl gives up on me and said that only you can make me happy." Gulf said trying to explain his situation. It's not the first time for him to be away from Mew but after so many years of being together and after their wedding, the man who is currently crying becomes so clingy to Mew that he is having a hard time being away from the man too. 

"I'll get back there tonight okay. I will let the team know after we talk. I'm sorry baby. please wait for me okay? Call Mama so she can be with you while waiting for me okay? Don't cry please.." Mew said as he waits for Gulf's reply. 

"Okay baby. I love you. Please get home immediately." Gulf said as he sniffs and waits for Mew's reply. 

"Okay baby. I love you. Wait for me." 

The call ended. He is supposed to text his Mama but Mew immediately sent him a text message that he already messaged his Mama so he can be with Gulf and now on her way to their house. Gulf is feeling calm all of a sudden. He misses Mew so much and the man should be away for 5 days but not cut short in 3 days and Gulf can't help but feel guilty but what can he do, he misses the man so much since they have a full packed sched and Mew is not around. He just wants his Mew. 

\--------------------------

Mew went out of the car late night, he called his Mama and his mother informed him that they only watched movies together and Gulf fell asleep on their movie room. Mew said that she just let him sleep and he will be the one to go to the room. As he enters, he was immediately greeted by her mother. He thanked her mom for staying with Gulf and assist her as she went inside the car to go back home. He thanked her again and kiss her before going back inside their house. He needs to deal with his baby who is sleeping that time. 

He went to the movie room and he saw Gulf sleeping peacefully. He bent down and kisses the man's forehead. Gulf opens his eyes and he looks at Mew while pouting. Mew pouts at him too. 

"Why are you pouting? I'm here already." Mew said. 

Gulf immediately pulls him closer to him and hug him tight. Mew hugs him back and carries him. Gulf holds on to Mew until he went outside the movie room and Mew carries him to their own room. He let go of Gulf once he settled him on their bed and he immediately went to his side. Gulf automatically hug him. 

"Are you okay now?" Mew said as he kisses Gulf's forehead. 

"Yes baby, I feel guilty somehow." 

"Why?" 

"Because I know you're working hard and I am just missing you because we've been working non-stop and can't find time to be with each other although we see each other late night." Gulf said while showing his teary eyes to Mew. 

"Baby, don't feel guilty please. It's okay. I understand."

"Am I too much Mew? Are you getting tired of me?" Gulf said as Mew sees the tears flowing from Gulf's eyes. 

"No baby. Don't cry na. You are not too much Gulf. Don't ever think that way. I'll have my rest day for 5 days starting tomorrow. We'll have our time." Mew said as he kisses Gulf's forehead and wipes away his tears. 

"I'm so sorry baby." 

"Don't be sorry. I should be the one who should apologize. I'm sorry for making you feel alone. I know that our work demands so much time that's why once I settled everything from the studio, I will retire from the industry and find time for you. It's not too much Gulf, you need me and remember what we said before, we'll be together for the rest of our lives." 

"Baby I love you. Thank you." Gulf said and hugs Mew. 

"I love you too, Baby." 

\------------------

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me. How was it?


End file.
